


Cuddle Me Barry

by Thette



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Canonical Character Death, Discord: Flarrowverse Shipyard, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, M/M, Post-Flashpoint (DCU), Shippy Gen, Touch-Starved, barry allen's love language is touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: After the victory over the Dominators, Barry finds out about Snart's death, and he desperately needs a hug.(That's it, that's the fic.)Can be read as shippy or friendshippy.





	Cuddle Me Barry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rascalisafatcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/gifts).



> I think it's a travesty that DC/CW hasn't given us a hug between these two.
> 
> Written as a birthday present for Mariah/Rascalisafatcat.

After he had hugged Kara goodbye, Barry found himself drawn towards the Legends. He couldn't stand another minute of Cisco's disappointed looks, or Dig's side eyes. He had hurt them, he knew that. It's not like he was totally self-absorbed. He just couldn't deal with the blame right now.

Sara threw a beer vaguely in his direction, and he flashed to catch it the moment before the unopened bottle smashed against the table. Had she known he would do it? Probably. She smirked and pointed finger guns in his direction. He couldn't resist doing the same, before relaxing into a corner of the couch they had occupied. Mick Rory was on the other side, busy playing with his lighter. They even managed to have a semi-friendly conversation.

Did this mean they were friends? Probably not. He'd even said he didn't like Barry, when they were in the middle of the fighting. But Barry was probably less likely to get grilled like a Flash burger than last year. Did this mean Rory was a hero now? That was an even more complicated question. More like an anti-hero. Or a slightly controlled villain.

Speaking of villains, where was Snart? Still on the Waverider? Barry leaned back, his head dropping upside down over the back of the couch, catching Ray's eyes. Ray smiled his sunshine smile, and Barry couldn't help returning it. Upside down.

"Hey, Ray," he asked, "where's Snart? I haven't seen him at all. Sure, it's been really busy, but I wouldn't mind catching up."

Rory rose quickly, stared at Barry like he was trying to kill him with his eyes, his hands clenching and unclenching, and left without saying a word.

"You… You didn't know?" Ray asked, his voice small and shaky. Barry shook his head. "Mick tried to give his life for me, and Snart knocked him out and took his place. He died, Barry. He died a hero."

Something horrible and black twisted inside him, and Barry couldn't help wondering if Snart had died in the timeline before Flashpoint. Was this another death on his conscience? He got up, intent on leaving after putting his foot that firmly in his mouth. (Kicking himself in the teeth, more like it.) A warm, big hand on his shoulder held him back.

"Are you okay, Barry?" Ray looked genuinely concerned, and Barry wanted to tell him everything. Instead, he leaned on Ray's chest, arms around his solid waist, and let the tears fall as they wanted. Carefully, Ray embraced him, strong arms holding his back, stroking gently. It felt so good. So very good. Ray smelled like warm metal and the gluten free beer they've both been drinking.

Barry felt loved. He realized he had needed somebody to hold, to touch. When Cisco stopped hugging him, it had hurt like someone punched him in the gut.

"Not really," he sighed.

Ray dropped his head to Barry's shoulder.

"Dude. You give the best hugs. Why haven't we been doing this before?"

Barry laughed through his tears. "I don't know. We haven't taken the time, I guess."

"Bro," Ray said, and Barry shook his head. He wasn't exactly the kind of guy who needed to reinforce how much he was a bro to the men he hugged. He just loved hugging. "Bro, let's make the time, because these are really the best hugs."

Barry squeezed harder, and Ray did the same. Neither of them wanted to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm bad at replying to comments, but I love each and every kudo or comment. They make my day!
> 
> Tumblr: [bold-sartorial-statement](https://bold-sartorial-statement.tumblr.com/)  
> Dreamwidth: [thette](https://thette.dreamwidth.org/)  
> Pillowfort: [Thette](https://www.pillowfort.io/Thette)
> 
> And feel free to join us in the [Flarrowverse Shipyard Discord server](https://discord.gg/D4RFsRq)!


End file.
